User talk:Brikkyy13
User Page Talk Awards 35th Anniversary of the Minifigure This is a new talk page. The archive can be found here. As one of many talk page stalkers here... Jeyo'll be gone for several days, so I'll help. :P I can't really answer the questions about the "new domain", as Wikia's even more paranoid than usual, blocking ToaMeiko for even saying the name. However, to check your mainspace edits, go here and enter your username. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:55, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, also, welcome back! If you come onto chat sometime, I can bring you up to date on a few things that have happened here. BrickfilmNut (talk) 21:56, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Wikia didn't really care about the fact that Meiko was an admin. :P Anyway, if you link to the page with the poll, I'll try to fix it. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:05, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, whoops. I just viewed the source, so I didn't see the link. OK, I'll try and fix it. Before I do, though, do you simply want to just include 2014 as an option? It's practically here, and would surely reset the poll automatically. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll try one trick or two first. BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:17, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Success! BrickfilmNut (talk) 22:19, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Can I have an e-figure? Cooldude4 (talk) 08:19, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Nice to see you back! 12.27.13 09:28 Norwegian Time RE: That alone, is not a reason to block someone. I'll "warn" them, but one or two edits like that, are not worthy of block, and they are not spam, JSYK. -- 09:22, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and your sig is violating the signature policy. Your signature can not go over one line. So please, change it. -- 09:23, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:LEGO Club I'm not sure. Is there much to the club other than the magazine? ~ CJC 21:03, December 27, 2013 (UTC) (talk page stalker) As far as I know, we haven't used "Construction worker" in all the time I've been here. An admin can, however, give you Patroller or Brickipedia:Rollbacker rights, which are given to determined editors. Patroller actually isn't as useful here as it is on Brickimedia, but it basically marks your edits as "Patrolled", and Rollbacker rights can be given to quickly revert vandalizing edits by a single person. -- 01:29, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Blocking vandal Hey just got the message now, as I was on holidays. To be honest I think a ban is a little harsh, more along the lines of a warning. I do understand your frustration and I will be monotoring his edits. If it persits I will take actions further. Thanks and have a nice day. Shadowwarrior016 Talk It's because we are hoping to move again shortly (the date slated right now is February 1st), so most of us are waiting for that before we edit. 17:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :It will be transferred. 01:18, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Skin ya its like that for everyone, think the person who changed it didn't think about other parts of the wiki *I did, but since it's going to be reverted to normal soon, I'm not sure if it's worth the effort. Brikky, you might consider changing the colors of your talk page for the moment. -- 18:12, January 14, 2014 (UTC) can i have an e figure? and also would u like to join my wiki the link to it is in my blog--Deathswordle220 (talk) 23:22, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220 Can I have a subscription or something? --Life is in your hands 23:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC)Deathswordle220